


One-Sided Kisses

by Kristanine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Some angst, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Castiel, Top Dean, alternative universe, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, destiel smut, intercourse, kind of, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristanine/pseuds/Kristanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of their friends had suggested that they should try to be more...</p><p>So here they were, either on the way to making their greatest mistake ever or the best choice they could possibly think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-Sided Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I do not make a profit out of writing this (just for fun)
> 
>    
> This was supposed to just be a fluffy short Destiel fic, but it ended up with some smut ;)  
> Hope you like it, and thank you for reading <3

One of their friends had suggested it. One of their friends had suggested that they should try to be more, just see if there actually could’ve been more between them, and it wasn’t like Dean didn’t want it too, or didn’t _like_ Castiel, because he do, he really does, but he doesn’t want a single kiss to ruin their friendship.

 

They had been friends since middle school. When Dean had moved to Lawrence in seventh grade, Cas had been an awkward, shy, lonely nerd, but after being grouped together in a science project, Castiel had loosened up and soon became Dean’s best friend. It didn’t take long for Dean to learn the mystery that was Castiel Novak. Even though that to most people he seemed reserved, unsocial and sometimes rude, Castiel was simply shy and didn’t know what to do in some social situations, and when he felt comfortable around people he’d open up more and on special occasions (or often with Dean) he’d even crack a joke. And even though he had as dry humor as the Sahara, that was one of the things Dean liked the most about him, because even if he was strange when they were with other people, he always relaxed when it was just him and Dean. Of course Dean was pretty oblivious at that time and didn’t even understand he had feelings for the other guy until some girl flirted with him and Dean became _very_ jealous.

When that happened he was around sixteen. At that time, he didn’t do anything with it and intended not to. Now both had just graduated and turned eighteen. Luckily for Dean though, the whole freaking out over your sexuality, never happened to him, he had always considered himself bi. And since his mother had told him from the moment he turned thirteen that it didn’t matter if he liked girls or guys, he somehow always thought that it didn’t matter what gender someone was. If you liked a person, then the gender shouldn’t matter, and to be honest he had had some crushes on both guys and girls in his life.

 

So here they were, either on the way to making their greatest mistake ever or the best choice they could possibly think of.  
Dean looked shyly up to his friend, who was sitting beside him on his bed, fidgeting with his shirtsleeve. He looked cute when he was nervous, Dean thought and smiled to himself.

“Oh, come on Cas. It’s just me” He tried to cheer up his friend, who seemed so nervous it looked like he was about to faint.

Castiel just gave him a ' _really'_ look and Dean just smiled smugly at him.  
Just then, Dean decided that if they were going to go through with this, they might as well get on with it. So since they were sitting crossed legged in front of each other, Dean grabbed Cas’ hips, stretched his legs out and with ease he pulled his friend into his lap.

Cas looked horrified by their sudden change of position. Dean always loved it when he surprised his friend, and Dean just grinned at his friend in victory.  
Castiel suddenly seemed to gain some bravery and shoved Dean in the shoulder and a small smiled was sent his way before they both fell backward onto the bed, laughing, Castiel on top of Dean. He suddenly remembered what they were supposed to do in the first place and he brought his hand up to Castiel’s black hair, tangled his fingers in it, and gently tugged. Dean watched as his friend’s mesmerizing blue eyes turned blank of emotions. Dean had always loved his friend’s eyes, they were a pair of the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, and sometimes he’d get lost in them and forget the world around him. This was one of those moments.

In a quick, practiced motion, he took a hold of his friend’s hip and flipped them over so he was straddling Castiel. Dean then felt strangely desperate, so he grabbed Castiel’s shoulder, drew his hand up to his neck and pulled Cas closer together until their lips met. The kiss was harsh, clumsy and probably not the greatest kiss in the world, but _oh Dear_ , it felt so good finally being able to do it.

Dean slowed down a little, but didn’t dare to let go of his friend. He was so afraid that the moment he let go, Castiel would disappear, so he just kept kissing him.  
The sensation, the feeling of Cas’ lips finally being on his was overwhelming. He could barely breathe, which was probably for the lack of oxygen he got. Dean was too busy devouring his friend’s mouth to even get create a coherent thought, and his heart was hammering a hard rhythm that felt like; _C-Cas, C-Cas, C-Cas_ , but Dean didn’t care, cause he was finally getting what he wanted. He was finally kissing Castiel.

When his head caught up with his body (especially his mouth) he realized that his friend was just lying there, he wasn’t responding, he wasn’t kissing Dean _back_.

Dean then, with force, pulled himself away and their lips separated with a smacking sound. _Maybe Cas doesn’t want this as much as me?_ Dean thought and mentally hit himself, maybe he’d ruined their friendship forever? Dean stole a glance at his friend (who normally was great at hiding his emotions), who looked shocked and like he couldn’t decide what to do, and there was another emotion showing on his face that Dean couldn’t quite recognize. As soon as Cas understood he was being examined though, every emotion that was there just seconds ago vanished. Like they had never been there in the first place.

“Sorry” Dean stuttered, his voice low and rough from the arousal he hadn’t noticed was there.

“I, uh…” Cas’ gravelly voice stuttered right back at him.

Just the second Dean was about to apologize again, there was a small knock on his door, followed by the door opening slightly and Mary’s head popping out, smiling at the two boys.

“Hello boys, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready and you're more than welcome to stay and eat with us Castiel” Her sweet and loving voice said to the two boys.

Mary had always loved Castiel almost like a son from the moment he walked through the front door the second day Dean had started school. Dean had been sure that the politeness and formal way that Cas always talked when he was with strangers or adults had won his mother over from the very first minute. And the fact that he kept coming back, always polite to her, and at some point, Cas was just as much family to the Winchesters as any blood relatives could ever be.

“Thank you Mrs. Winchester, but I really need to get going” Dean watched as Cas rushed out of his bed and towards his bedroom door, muttering a small “goodbye” to both Dean and Mary and slipping away before Dean could say another word to his friend.

“Well he was in a hurry to go” Mary stated.

“Yeah…”

Dean looked baffled at the door his best friend had gone through just a minute ago. He felt a strange feeling tugging at his chest and his throat felt dry, he looked up at his Mother who seemed to notice the weird behavior the two friends had towards each other.

“Sweetie is everything okay? Did you two have a fight?” Concern radiated from her voice.

“No, everything is fine. We… uh, it was just a misunderstanding between us” Dean rushed.

It wasn’t a straight out _lie_ , Dean had wanted Cas and him to be more, and his friend had _obviously_ not wanted that, so they had misunderstood each other. Dean just couldn’t tell his Mom, he’d probably get all _“emotional and stuff”_ , and that wasn’t his area. One look at his Mother though told him that she wasn’t buying it.

“Oh okay, well dinner is ready” She had probably decided to let it go this once, and Dean was grateful.

He left his room and took one more glance towards his bed, sighed and walked down to eat dinner with Mom and his brother. That was another thing he and Cas had in common, they both only had one parent. Dean’s father had died in a house fire when Dean was four, Castiel’s father had simply just left his family. Dean had one younger brother, Sam, and Cas had one older brother named Gabriel.

Dean shoved his thoughts to the back of his head, smiled towards fourteen year old Sammy, sighed once more and sat down to eat with his family.

 

\- - - -    - - - -    - - - -

 

It had been a little over a week since the _“incident”_ had happened. Dean was sitting in his room watching some crappy TV. Normally Cas would be there with him and they would laugh at how awful some shows were or they’d watch some classical old horror movies, but Cas isn’t there. Castiel hasn’t been there since the kiss, well he had been with Dean after it, but Dean felt everything was wrong after it. They didn’t sit as close to each other as they used to, they didn’t _suddenly_ touch one another anymore, and they almost never looked each other in the eyes, which was probably what hurt the most to Dean.

They hadn’t spent _any_ time alone after the kiss, and it felt like Cas was avoiding being left in a room alone with Dean. Every time it seemed like they would end up alone together, Cas would excuse himself or help some of their other friends out, just to avoid being alone with Dean.

Dean felt really bad about how things had ended up between the two of them. He never intended for it to end with him loosing his best friend, if he knew that before he kissed him, he would’ve never done it. He had tried to apologize too, but Cas seemed to avoid that too, and it was almost impossible since they hadn’t had one real conversation since the kiss either. And all of this wasn’t just Dean’s fault, at least he didn’t think it was. Castiel had agreed to them trying to be more him too, and so Dean was actually really pissed at his friend. 

Castiel had agreed him too, which meant that this was just as much his fault as Dean’s. It didn’t make Dean feel any better to make that statement though, it just made him feel even worse. Because that meant that Castiel had agreed to it but he probably didn’t feel as good as Dean did when it happened.

Dean groaned to himself and sat up in his bed. The bed where his greatest mistake ever had been made. He ran a hand down his face and yawned. He hadn’t gotten a lot sleep lately, his thoughts were filled with Castiel’s shocked blue eyes and when he actually got some sleep, his dreams were filled with sloppy kisses in which Cas actually kissed back.

He sat up straighter and stretched. He could hear rushed footsteps walking up the stairs to the first floor and seconds later his door was being pushed opened.  
Now Castiel was standing in his room, his breath coming in quick, small huffs and his face slightly red from the chilly August night.

“What the hell, Cas!! You never heard about knocking? Jesus!” Dean had been a little pissed at his friend in the first place and him barging into his room didn’t help on his mood.

“Dean” Castiel said, almost like he couldn’t believe Dean was standing in front of him.

“Yeah it’s me. I would have thought you know who’s room you-“ Dean didn’t get to say anything else, because he was cut off by Cas’ lips crashing with his.

It was nothing sweet or chaste about the kiss, it was hard, a lot of teeth and lasted not more than a mere second. Dean didn’t even get time to understand what was going on and kiss back, before it ended.  
Dean looked puzzled down to the slightly smaller guy who then took a small step away from Dean like he was afraid of what came next.

“What was that for?” Dean asked a little shocked.

“I’m really sorry Dean, I never meant for it to happen that way. I- I just… I just freaked out okay” At this point Dean knew he was talking about their previous kiss.

“Freaked out? Oh really, that’s what you’re calling it?”

“Yes!” Dean was about to interrupt him, but Cas kept on talking. “Please just let me explain. I’ve… I’ve never really been with someone. Yes I’ve been with some guys before, but I never actually liked them, I never actually cared. And well, at first I thought you were just kidding with me, and you obviously weren’t, so when you kissed me I just froze. When it ended I thought that you’d regret it or that you’d never wanna talk about it again… So I left, and I’m sorry. I was too embarrassed to talk to you and that’s why I have been ignoring you. I’m really sorry, Dean” Dean looked up into his friend’s eyes and saw the desperation in his blue eyes.

“I am not the one who indicated that I had regretted it or didn’t wanna talk about it! That was you, not me!” Dean’s voice rose, and he became more and more frustrated each second. “And you thought I was kidding you? What the hell, Cas? You know I’d never do that to you! We both agreed to try, and if you’re not blind than you’d understand that I like you. And it was you who made it as clear as possible that you’re not interested, but you could have just said no” Dean’s voice became lower and was almost a whisper at the end, he was tired and a little heartbroken, so he just felt like being alone at the moment.

“I know that it looked like I wasn’t interested, but I was just scared, Dean. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend, so I lost both my chance and my friend, and I don’t want that… Please Dean, I’m so, so sorry” Castiel almost begged him at the end. “Can I please get another chance?”

“Another chance? If you’re meaning; can we still be friends? Then I think you already know that I can’t stay mad at you for a very long time”

“No” Castiel was fiddling with his shirtsleeve, looking at the floor and biting at his bottom lip, a habit he’d had forever and Dean couldn’t help the little smile that made it’s way to his face. “I mean ‘another chance’ as in, you know”

“You actually want that?” Dean didn’t think he’d ever been this shocked in his entire life, he’d never though Castiel liked him back, he was too heartbroken to think anything else than that Cas didn’t like the kiss.

“Of course! I thought you knew that I’ve liked you for a long time, I just freaked out ‘cause I didn’t wanna lose my best friend. I’d rather pretend I didn’t like you than actually lose you in every way possible, but I do like you, but I thought you didn’t like me back, so when you kissed me-“

“You thought I was just passing time being bored, or going with it just to try it” Dean finished for him, understanding his friend’s feelings a lot more now.

“Yes!” Cas let out a frustrated groan.

“You do know that I’d never do that to you right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I do. I was just to scared to use my head to stop and think for a second”

“Sooo-“ Dean dragged out the word while grabbing his friend’s hips and pulling him closer to his body. “You sure you want this?” He asked just to be clear that they both understood each other this time.

“God yes! I’ve liked you since ninth grade” Cas said, blushing furiously.

“Really? I don’t know exactly how long I’ve liked you, but I figured it out when I was around sixteen” Dean said, giving Castiel a small smile.

Dean then took the time to really look at his friend’s blue eyes, a small giggle made it’s way to Cas’ throat.

“What’s so damn funny?” Dean asked slightly amused.

“We’ve both been really oblivious” Cas stated.

Dean just hummed in recognition, tightening his grip on his friend’s hip and brought his left hand up to cup Castiel’s cheek. He gave his friend a serious expression, asking for affirmation one more time. Castiel just stared hopefully up at him and that’s all Dean needed to lift Cas’ jaw up to meet him with his lips.

This was definitely his favourite kiss with Castiel so far, this one they both participated in, but it wasn’t hard or rushed like their two last kisses. Now they took their time, really feeling each other’s mouths against one another. Dean had never felt this good kissing another person in his life, it was soft and welcoming, not like the one night stands he’d had with several girls. This was Cas, this wasn’t someone he’d forget as soon as it was over, _this_ wasn’t someone he wanted to forget when it was over, because he never wanted it to be over.

Castiel’s lips felt warm and slightly dry against his own lips, and Dean pulled his tongue out to draw it over Cas’s bottom lip, Castiel gasped in shock, and Dean smiled fondly at him before pulling back in and pushing his tongue against his friend’s mouth, silently asking to be let in. Castiel opened his mouth without hesitation.  
Dean tangled their tongues together and deepened the kiss, he was mesmerized and surprised by the sensation that followed with kissing his friend, it was better than any dream he’d ever had about this.

It didn’t take a long time before the kisses turned sloppy and frantic, and a burning feeling of need and want was shooting through Dean’s body and mind. He ran his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip once more, before lightly biting on it. Dean loved the small needy sounds that came from Cas. He felt Castiel’s hand tugging at the hem of his shirt and he carefully broke the kiss to look at his friend.

Castiel’s face was a subtly shade of red, his pupils were blown from lust and his lips were red and swollen from their long make out session. Dean decided that he really liked this look on Castiel.

“Are you sure we should go this far?” Dean asked, his voice lower and rougher than usual.

“Well, do you want to?” Dean loved the way Cas’ voice almost cracked.

“Yes, do you?” He asked, slightly worried.

“Yes”

And with that, Castiel pulled at his hem again to show Dean how much he wanted it, and Dean let him pull his shirt off, before diving back in for a sloppy, urgent kiss.  
Now that Dean was shirtless he wanted to feel Castiel’s chest on his, he wanted skin on skin. Now. So he brought both his hands down to Cas’ shirt hem, Cas obliged and let Dean pull his shirt off and throw it at the floor.

Dean then pulled Cas closer and grinded against him, his cock growing harder every second. The moan that escaped his friend’s lips, caught Dean off guard, but he quickly recovered and found out that it just aroused him even more, hearing those sounds coming from Castiel. So he grinded against his friend once more and they moaned in sync. Their faces were inches apart from each other and Dean could taste Cas’ breath on his as they panted into one another’s mouths.

He kissed him sloppy before drawing away to kiss his way from his jaw to his neck, sucking and biting at Castiel’s pulse, which caused the other boy to groan in approval. Dean now had one hand fisted in Castiel’s black hair, tugging and the other on his chest, just below his heart, while Cas as holding onto to Dean’s hips for dear life.

Dean dragged himself away from Cas, took his hand and intertwined their fingers together, leading him towards his bed. They fell onto the bed, Dean on top of Cas. They smiled cheekily to each other and put their lips back where they belonged. This time it wasn’t as needy as the other kisses, once again they took their time to absorb their presence.  
Dean pulled apart again, wanting to get a real look at the somewhat smaller body underneath him. Castiel had a tinted red color in his face that followed down his neck to his chest and his eyes were so lust blown that the iris was almost invisible, and his lips were swollen. Cas was a lighter shade of tan than Dean, but he wasn’t pale, and he had muscles too, though like the tan it was to some extent lesser than Dean’s. Dean admired his whole body, from the (impressive he must say) erection, to the dark, ruffled hair that was standing out in all places. Mostly caused bu Dean's tugging. 

Somewhere in his examination of Cas, they had found their lips chasing each other and ended up making out furiously again. Without breaking the kiss he moved his hands to his friend’s belt, opened the buckle and pulled the zipper down. Castiel did the same to Dean and they broke apart to pull off their own pants (seeing it would be easier that way) and their underwear at the same time.

At this point, all their clothes were scattered around Dean’s bedroom floor.  
Suddenly Cas broke away from their kiss and looked horrified into Dean’s eyes, and Dean freaked out a little, sure that Cas had changed his mind and in fact didn’t actually want this.

“Isn’t your Mom and Sam downstairs?” He asked, and Dean calmed down, understanding that Cas just didn’t want to disturb his family.

Dean let out a dry laugh. “No, just before you came bursting in here, they were heading out to buy a birthday present for one of Sam’s friends. They won’t be back for at least two hours.”

“Oh, okay” Cas all of a sudden looked slightly nervous, like he just now understood what they were about to do.

Dean was now lying between his friend’s legs, their erections bumping into each whenever they moved, and the friction was overwhelmingly good, but he wasn’t going to do anything if his friend got second thoughts or wanted to wait. He wanted this to be good for the both of them. He ran his hand down Cas’ jaw and caressed his cheek, trying to comfort him, it seemed to calm him down slightly, so Dean pecked him on his lips and looked into his eyes.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with it” He reassured him.

“No, I want this. I want you. Please, Dean?” Cas still seemed nervous, but Dean saw that underneath it, he wanted this just as much as Dean.

As an answer, Dean bent down and kissed Cas again, and they went back to kissing and touching each other. His skin felt vulnerable and every touch sent a bolt of electric pleasure through him. They hadn’t even touched one another’s erections yet, but Dean was already aching with need.  
Dean moaned as Cas lifted his hips up off the bed and grinded against Dean’s hard member. His cock was throbbing and leaking precome, and Dean wanted more, it wasn’t enough.

“More, Dean. _Please_ ” Castiel almost begged, it sounded like he had read Dean’s mind.

Dean slid lower down Cas’ body and trailed kisses all over, sucked and lightly bit at his friend’s skin, until he reached his goal. His friend’s scent filled his nostrils and he loved it. He kissed Castiel’s thigh and sucked near his goal, but didn’t pay attention to his hard cock until Cas was writhing and grinding up from the bed, to try and find some friction, moaning loud and sometimes chanting _‘Dean’_ almost as in a prayer. His own cock was painfully hard, but he didn’t give it any attention, he wanted to make Cas feel good, and if that meant that he had to wait, then so be it.

“Stop teasing me” Cas panted out, in between moans.

“So impatient” Dean stated with a smug smile playing on his lips, teasing Castiel even more.

Before Castiel could answer though, Dean took his head into his mouth and trailed his tongue on the underside of his cock, tasting Castiel. Castiel moaned and bucked his hips forward, trying to get his more of his cock in Dean’s mouth, but Dean just growled and pushed his hips down, digging his fingernails in Castiel’s flesh. Dean then removed his mouth and watched Castiel whine in disapproval, he chuckled lightly and put his mouth back on his friend’s erection and sucked delicately at the head, the salty taste of precome lingering on his tongue. He took more of Cas’ length into his mouth and had now half of it in his mouth; he sucked and licked at it for all his might, loving the feel of Cas in his mouth and all the needy sounds Castiel made. What he lacked in experience, he made it up for with enthusiasm.

Dean sucked harder and took Castiel down even further, keeping his hands on Cas’ hips, to stop him from jerking his hips upwards. He felt the length hit the back of his throat and he fought down his gag reflex, intent on making this good for Castiel. Dean never thought he’d actually enjoy giving someone a blowjob, oh how wrong he’d been.

He kept sucking and licking, even though his jaw and mouth hurt, and when he heard Castiel moan his name even louder, his body stiffening, he knew he was going to come. So he pulled his mouth a little back, to make sure his gag reflex wouldn’t make him cough it up, still sucking, and felt his friend’s come filling up his mouth. He pulled off with a little small popping sound and swallowed down the come. It tasted salty and definitely wasn’t the best thing he’d tasted, but it tasted pure Castiel and that made his forgotten erection make a small twitch.

Dean looked shyly up at Castiel who sighed satisfyingly and pulled Dean towards him and smashed their lips together for an appreciative kiss.  
Dean kissed hungrily back, he still hadn’t come and he grinded his cock into Cas’ thigh, causing some friction that made him moan into his friend’s mouth. Castiel didn’t seem to have a problem with this though, he still kept touching and caressing Dean, almost as if he hadn’t come just a few minutes ago. Dean didn’t question it, he just reciprocated.

Dean pulled back and popped himself up on his elbow, he turned his back to Castiel and reached for his nightstand, rummaging through it, until he found what he was looking for. He brought the small container back to his friend and looked at him for confirmation. Castiel just looked eager and when Dean looked a little further south he could see that his cock was stiffening slightly already.  
He sat himself between his friend’s legs and Castiel spread them further to give Dean more access. He opened the bottle of lubricant and smeared some in his hands, warming it up, his eyes locked with Castiel’s the entire time.

When the lube was warmed up, he brought his left hand down and cupped his friend’s balls, a groan escaped from Cas’ throat. Dean then roamed his hand lower until it slid against Castiel’s hole. He caressed his friend’s hole a little longer, smearing lube onto it, before carefully sliding one finger inside. He let his eyes wonder towards Castiel, who gasped and bucked his hips down, trying to get Dean’s finger deeper inside his ass. Dean held Cas’ hips steady, while pumping his finger in and out, slowly, not wanting to hurt his friend. By the noises and the jerking of Cas’ hips though, he wasn’t hurting much. So Dean, discreetly, added another finger, scissoring and opening Cas as much as possible, making sure another finger wouldn’t hurt him, before he added a third finger.

“Ahh, Dean” Castiel moaned.

“Mhmm, Cas?” Dean asked and stopped moving his finger to look at the wrecked man underneath him.

“Don’t stop” Cas demanded, and Dean started working him open again, still listening to Castiel. “I think I’m ready”

“No, Castiel. I wanna make sure I won’t hurt you, we’re not gonna do this if I’m hurting you” Dean said, he sounded caring but determined.

Castiel didn’t answer, just grinded against Dean’s fingers impatiently. Dean chuckled and added the forth finger, scissoring and readying his friend as much as possible, while listening to Castiel moan and gasp in pleasure. Dean’s own cock was impossibly hard and aching, and Dean didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. Dean grabbed the bottle of lube that was lying almost forgotten at the end of the bed, and coated his erection with it. He slid his fingers out of Cas’ ass, Castiel whining at the loss, and lined up his cock at the entrance.

Dean locked his gaze with Cas, and before sliding in he pulled Cas’ knees up to gain better access and leaned down to kiss him, while carefully sliding his cockhead inside his friend. Dean groaned at the feeling of being inside Castiel. Cas was incredibly tight and warm, and it felt better than any sex he’d ever had with a few dozens of meaningless women. He had a little less than half his cock inside Castiel, and he let his friend adjust to the feeling, before sliding in almost fully.

This time, Dean and Castiel moaned together, and looked each other in the eyes. Dean almost never got to see anything else than a calm and settled Castiel, so hearing him moan his name and feeling him clutching at Dean’s shoulders was new, to say the least. Castiel looked uncomfortable, and Dean felt guilt wash over him, he wanted to pull out and stop hurting Cas, instead he kissed him passionately and asked him.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Worry seeping into his voice.

“Yes, it’s not particularly hurting. It’s just strange. Just let me adjust a bit.” Castiel answered and gave Dean a reassuringly smile.

“Of course, Cas”

Dean brought his lips to Castiel’s again, kissing him and letting him adapt while at the same time he tried to distract him. Dean moved slightly to a more appropriate position, and Cas moaned loader than he ever had, and his body jerked forward, sending Dean a little deeper inside of him. Dean guessed he had found Castiel’s prostate, and he also saw that his friend was fully hard again.

“Move, Dean. Now” Cas almost growled, and Dean didn’t want to argue with that tone so he obliged.

He pulled his cock nearly all the way out of Cas, and warily pushed inside again, the slowness gradually killing him, and he moaned as he was buried so far into Cas that his balls hit his ass.

 _“Cas”_ He moaned and pushed inside again.

Dean kept pushing inside Castiel at a torturously slow pace, at one side he wanted to go slow and savor every second of it, but on the other side he wanted to push harder and harder until Cas and himself came at the same time. He pushed his wants to the back of his mind and concentrated on the feeling of being inside his friend, of finally being able to and being allowed to want these things.

Thinking this almost made Dean go crazy and the next push was a little harder and forced than the others, and Castiel whined Dean’s name in pleasure, Dean figured he had hit his friend’s prostate again. So he pulled out and angled himself to push against that exact same place and slammed even harder into Castiel, making the other boy moan and bringing his feet up and tangling them behind Dean’s back, pulling him in again.

“Harder and faster.” Castiel bucked up from the bed, begging Dean for more. “I need this Dean, I need you”

That was all Dean needed to hear, he bent down and kissed Castiel while slamming into the slightly smaller body beneath him, harder than ever. They kept kissing while Dean grinded into Castiel (hitting his prostate every time now) and moaned each other’s names, even though it almost got lost in the tangled mess of tongues and mouths. As the pace of Dean’s hips got faster and harder every time, they broke the kiss and just breathed each other’s moans and breaths, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Dean ran his hand down Castiel’s and intertwined their fingers, he felt like needed to hold on to something, anything. His body was shaking with pleasure and sweat was forming on his skin, Cas didn’t have it any different he either. Dean then took his other hand down to Castiel’s cock, that was lying heavy on his stomach smearing precome over both the both of them, and started jacking Cas of at the same time of his trusts.

Now Dean’s pace was frantic and out of rhythm, so was his hand that was still jerking Castiel off, but neither Dean nor Castiel noticed, they were both too far gone to feel anything else than pleasure. Dean was so close now, pleasure burning low in his stomach, one more push and he was gone, crying Cas’ name out in pleasure, coming deep inside his friend. Castiel came almost the exact same time, spurting come over Dean’s hand and both their stomachs. Dean rode them through their climax until they came down from the high feeling of their orgasms.

He collapsed on top of the other boy, still inside him, panting hard, small electric waves of pleasure still coursing through his body. Dean laid there for a while, just feeling the aftermath, until his sensitive cock was softening and he had to pull out of Castiel. Cas made a short hissing sound of the loss, but after he sighed in approval.

Dean dragged himself out of his bed and slowly walked into his bathroom, he grabbed a small cloth and wetted it and brought a towel at the same time. Before walking back into his room. Castiel sighed when Dean walked back in.

“What is it?” He asked, feeling a bit worried.

“Oh… It’s nothing I just thought you were going to get my clothes and ask me to get dressed and get out or something” Dean frowned as his friend looked down in his lap, now sitting under Dean’s sheets.

“Of course that wasn’t what I was going to do! That is something I do with one night stands I don’t care about. I kind of hoped that this wouldn’t be one of them” He blushed while saying the last part, but still keeping his eye contact with the blue-eyed boy.

“Really?” Cas sounded so hopeful that Dean’s heart swelled a little bit.

“ If you want to, then yes”

He was sitting beside Castiel in his bed and Dean felt Cas’ hands roam down his body and grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, and under the covers with Cas, kissing him softly. Dean reciprocated without hesitation and they shared short kisses and ran their hands over each other’s bodies. Actually having time to learn their different forms and the feeling of it now that release didn’t burn in their stomachs, they were just laying there glowing in aftermath. Dean then grabbed the forgotten cloth that was lying on his nightstand and cleaned the both of them, before sliding back into the covers with Castiel.

Dean tugged Castiel closer to his body, feeling sleepy and tired, and Cas nuzzled his face in the crock of Dean’s neck and planted a small kiss there. Not long after, both boys fell a sleep with a promise of a next time, and maybe even a date. They didn’t know what the future would bring them, but Dean had a feeling that it wouldn’t matter. As long as he had Castiel he felt that everything would somehow turn out okay for the two of them.

So they held each other close while entering the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay  
> It was my first time ever writing smut!!  
> I might even write an epilogue, with Dean and Cas maybe moving in together ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments and tell me how I did!  
> Kudos are also appreciated
> 
> Thanks again!! <3


	2. Forever and Always (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel decided to get a house together, and Dean has a question to ask his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I do NOT make any profit out of writing this and all rights goes to Eric Kripke! Just for fun ;) *  
> I know I've already posted this, but I edited it a little bit (not anything big, just some grammar stuff I found)  
> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my owns.  
> Hope you like it, and thx for reading

Dean shut the door to the Impala, the only heritage that his father had left him, and walked up to the front porch with Castiel by his side. The small box in his leather jacket’s left pocket was making him excited and nervous at the same time. He grabbed Cas’ hand, pulled him closer and pecked him on his cheek. Dean loved the way his boyfriend’s cheeks turned a light, red color, and the fact that after four years he still manages to make him blush just by the simplest actions.

 

After that one night so many years ago, they had been together. They had gone on fancy dates sometimes but the both of them loved the picnics and lazy days on the couch a lot more than having to dress up to eat food with so small portions that it never fully satisfied their stomachs. Even though they had gone from friends to lovers, nothing changed between them, but at the same time, everything changed. They still did the same things together but everything was more intimate, when they stayed at one another’s houses they didn’t sleep in separate beds or sit an appropriately amount of space afar from each other. Instead they slept together and sat so close they were almost sitting in each other’s laps. The stolen glances they used to give one another weren’t stolen anymore. Maybe these changes should have scared Dean, but they just didn’t, he loves the fact that what he once wasn’t allowed to do is now welcomed, even reciprocated.

  
When the time for college came, they went to the same one so that they didn’t have to part, and stayed in a small apartment in the same town. That was in fact the first time they told each other that they loved one another. Dean had at some point been a little desperate by the thought of losing Castiel, and when they mentioned College, they were both frightened that they would have to break up. So since Dean already knew what College Cas wanted to go to, he told Cas that he wanted to go with him and that he loved him. Castiel had apparently wanted to ask Dean to come with him but didn’t because he thought that it was too much to ask Dean to leave his family behind. Castiel of course said that he loved Dean back and after the scary thought of saying it first or the other not saying it back disappeared, it became a lot easier for the two of them to be more open. They even said ‘I love you’ to each other whenever they felt like it or on special occasions, which for them was pretty often.  
Therefore, when Dean’s boyfriend left for college to become a veterinarian, Dean came with him and became a mechanic.  
Like every other couple they fought and argued over things, but they always worked it out together and in the end it never really mattered, because they loved each other and that conquered every disagreement.  
And now they were going to live the rest of their lives together, which from Dean’s perspective view couldn’t have been a better way to spend his life. Dean opening up a garage and Castiel a veterinary institution, to him it was the farthest he could get to a ‘happily ever after’, because it was their happily ever after.

 

Dean squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, fidgeted with the key and opened the door to their new home in Oklahoma.  
The whole place was furnished and clean, which of course was Sam’s doing. He had told Dean and Cas that it was their move in present and that he didn’t want them having to start arranging where thing were going to be in their first move in together. They should instead enjoy it, even though Dean nudged his brother in the ribs and called it a chick-flick moment, he smiled fondly at him and that was his silent thank you to his brother. Even if Dean were to try protesting, he would just get a glare from Jessica, which if things turned out alright (and it seemed to be) would end up being his sister-in-law in a few months.  
The two men kicked off their shoes and shrugged off their jackets, a brown leather jacket and a worn out, tan trench coat was hanged on two of the five hooks. Dean slung the keys on the counter and turned towards his boyfriend. The small box, which was for a few minutes ago, making him jittery and frankly scared, was still in his jacket pocket. It was neither forgotten nor erased, just waiting for the right moment.

  
He turned around and walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a fond smile before slipping his hands around Cas’ waist, pulling him closer. He brought his hand up to his lover’s face and cupped his face, bringing their mouths together. Dean loved the way Cas hummed in approval and opened up to his questioning tongue without hesitation. He pulled away and trailed kisses along Cas’ jaw before moving down to his pulse, sucking and biting lightly on the skin there. Dean pulled away, let go of his boyfriend and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He grinned when he saw that the refrigerator was stacked with food and beer. At the very front of everything there was an apple pie on a plate with a small note attached to it; “Maybe you can seduce him into saying ‘yes’ with food” –Sam.  
Dean smiled at his brother’s stupid comment, quickly crumbled the paper and threw it into the trashcan that was beside the fridge.

  
“Hey, what do you want to eat? It looks like we’ve got what is needed to make a few steaks” Dean called to the man in the living room.

  
“Steak is good”

  
“Hmm… Yes it is” Dean said smugly and watched Castiel walk over to him.

  
Castiel’s hands wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling them closer together. It had always been like that since the beginning. Castiel not being very fond of making food, always somehow managing to burn it or forget it, but he was okay with doing the dishes. So they had a somewhat order to it; Dean made food and decked the tables while Cas cleaned, more often than not with help from Dean. When the both of them had the time or wanted to they helped each other with the whole process. This was Dean’s favorite days.

  
When Dean was making the food, Castiel was always standing beside him or behind him, looking fascinated by Dean’s cooking and giving Dean supplies and utilities when he asked for it.  
Dean was by now almost done with the food, and the only thing that was left was to put the food on two plates and sit down at the table. Dean then felt his fingers intertwine with Castiel’s and his boyfriend’s lips peck him on his cheek, which happened every day when dinner was almost ready.  
Dean handed the other man the two plates and they shared a fond smile before Castiel slipped away to put the food on the table, Dean following suit right behind Castiel and checking out his ass, before sliding down into the chair opposite Cas.  
The dinner continued in a comfortable silence, neither of the men needing to fill it up with unnecessary small talk. It was a welcoming and familiar silence, it had always been there since the beginning of their relationship and earlier friendship. It was supposed to be there.  
When they were finished, Dean picked up the plates and carried them over to the sink and slipping them into it, leaving it there to be cleaned up a little later.

  
Dean turned his head to check what Cas was doing and found him sitting on their couch, turning on the TV. Dean smirked to himself, went over to his jacket, and pulled out the small box from the pocket.

  
“What are you doing?” Dean turned around to answer his boyfriend.

  
“Oh, nothing. Just forgot something in my pocket” The lie slipped easily over his tongue.

  
Even a small white lie like that, even though it wasn’t a complete lie, made Dean’s stomach churn. He quickly brushed it off, put the small box in the back pocket of his jeans and slipped down into his boyfriend’s lap, smirking at him. He watched those blue eyes he fell in love with get a surprised look before Castiel kissed him. Dean leaned in closer, cupping Cas’ cheek and moving their lips in sync. The familiar feeling of his boyfriend’s lips moving with his still surprised him with pleasure even after so many years. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it or tired of it.

  
Dean pulled away a little bit to straddle Castiel’s lap and nibble at his lover’s lower lip before pushing his tongue against the other man’s. He felt himself smile when Cas opened up like it was second nature to let Dean in.  
Dean had always felt amazing kissing Castiel, even that first time that was awkward as hell, or now after being together for over four years, he still felt thrilled and anticipated by what might come out of it.  
This wasn’t one of those kisses that eventually led to something more though, it was just remembering each other mouths and bodies as if they had forgotten after a few hours. A few more minutes and Dean pulled away, wanting to spend some time with Castiel and calm the nerves that had started to creep up on him. The small box was burning in his back pocket.

  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Dean asked and settled beside his lover on the couch.

  
“Yeah, I think Indiana Jones is going” Castiel answered and grinned at Dean.

  
Dean grinned back and raised his hand up from his lap when Cas laid down on the couch with his head in Dean’s lap. Dean proceeded to put his hand in Castiel’s hair, running his fingers through it and getting small ‘hums’ of appreciation from his boyfriend.  
They stayed like that for about an hour until Dean reluctantly pulled away, Castiel had already been sitting for a few minutes then. He decided that the small box wasn’t going to haunt him anymore and that if he was actually going to ask Cas then he might as well get on with it. Not the most romantic way of thinking about it, but his nerves were killing him. Dean watched Cas’ face turn into confusion and he cocked his head slightly to the left, to Castiel it was just a habit but Dean had grown fond of the other man’s confused look.  
Dean squeezed Castiel’s thigh before standing up from the couch, only to drop down on one knee in front of his lover.

  
“Castiel Novak, I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying you?” Dean forced the words out. He had been practicing the fourteen words repeatedly in his head but it never really prepared him enough anyway. His voice was shaking but he meant every word and kept his green eyes locked with the blue one’s in front of him.

  
“God, Yes!”

  
Castiel practically jumped into Dean’s arms and hugged him. Dean choked on a relieved sigh and pulled Cas closer to him, kissing his neck. Dean could feel his boyfriend’s smile against his own neck, as a small chuckle rumbled from Cas’ throat.

  
“What’s so damn funny?” Dean asked, amused by the other man.

  
“You were really romantic about this Dean” Castiel said sarcastically, Dean pulled back and saw the smile playing on his lips. “Sighing and standing up from the couch just to slump down on one knee”

  
“Let me guess? You were expecting a parade and confetti?” Dean teased back at Castiel, mostly because he knew that Cas liked that it wasn’t so formal and big. Both of them pretty much like small acts of love that can be shown without having to use a lot of money or a big event. The simplest and most thought through was what made both of them the happiest. Which Dean would never admit the reasons behind because he didn’t like ‘chick flick moments’.

  
“Mhm, of course! Nothing less is acceptable”

  
Dean laughed by that, a real happy laugh, deep throat, head thrown back. He was still hugging Castiel though, one hand on his hip and the other one on his back, still clutching the small box with the ring inside it.  
Dean pulled away from his fiancé, which felt too good to be true to think, and grabbed his hand, slipping the almost plain silver ring on the other man’s finger. It was plain silver except for the small engraving of the word “forever” carved into it. They had a sort of thing of saying “forever and always” to each other when they had ended an argument or when something good happened. It was like their promise of not letting a disagreement split them apart.

  
“Forever” Castiel whispered, looking amazed by the silver ring.

  
“And always” Dean finished for him, planting a small chaste kiss on the other man’s jaw.

  
“That is definitely going to stand on yours,” Castiel stated.

  
“Of course” Dean answered and showed his lover the already bought second ring where the word ‘Always’ was carved in.  
Castiel took the ring out of Dean’s hand and slipped it onto his finger, locking hands, while rings were clinking together. Dean brought his fiancé’s lips to his, loving the small approval sigh he did. Dean slipped one hand around Cas’ neck and the other one on his hips, pulling them closer together, while pushing his tongue against Castiel’s mouth. Castiel opened his mouth immediately. The kiss soon became heated and sloppy, a burning sensation of want was soon shooting through Dean. He had to feel Castiel inside him. He needed to feel him, all of him.

  
“Come on, we haven’t seen the bedroom yet” Castiel surprised him by pulling back and saying.  
Dean intertwined their fingers together and they walked towards one of the doors, not really knowing where the bedroom was they ended up at the bathroom.

  
“Let’s check the other door” Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel along with him to the next door.  
Dean pulled Castiel into the bedroom, their bedroom, and they both fell into the king sized bed, smiling cheekily to one another. A few minutes later their clothes were discarded while kisses and touches were being shared between the two men. Dean hadn’t even noticed Castiel opening the lube bottle before a finger was circling his hole.  
He gasped slightly as the finger slid inside his hole and started prepping him open. It didn’t take long until four fingers were inside him and Dean was moaning and asking for more, needing to be filled by his lover and wanting him to hit that one spot the fingers couldn’t quite reached.

  
He whimpered when his fiancé’s skilled fingers pulled out of his body. Seconds later he could feel Castiel’s cock press against him, only to thrust slowly inside him right after. He could feel himself being stretched open and small waves of pain coursing through him, Castiel stopped when he was fully inside him though, to let him adjust.  
Dean looked up at Castiel, his face was tinted with red color and his eyes were lust blown, the pupils almost invisible. When he was done examining the other man and the exchanged kisses had slowed down, all he could feel was the need for his Castiel to start moving.

  
“Move, please Cas!” Dean begged the other man.  
Dean watched Castiel as he slowly pulled out of him until he was almost completely out, before gently thrusting in again. They both gasped and moaned when Castiel was fully inside again. Dean clutched onto his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him closer, smashing their mouths together, muttering ‘I love you’ into his mouth. He received the same words being whispered into his own mouth.

  
Dean moaned again when his lover proceeded to do the same thing over again, but hitting perfect this time. He hooked his legs behind Castiel’s back and let himself disappear into the feeling of his fiancé making love to him.  
Castiel was now jerking Dean off to the same rhythm of his thrusts. The feeling consumed him and they were both moaning and whimpering each other’s names and locking eyes as the feeling increased. Dean could feel that he was close to climaxing and knew that his lover also was by the thrusts and pumping of his fist became rapid and uncontrolled. Castiel’s hip went deep into him and stopped, jerked slightly and he could feel the come filling him. The look on Castiel’s face as he came, the utter pleasure so obvious, sent Dean over the brink and he came with a cry.

  
Castiel pulled out of Dean slowly and Dean hissed a little at the contact, being a little sore. They laid there for a few minutes before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. After showering and sharing lazy kisses and touches under the hot spray of water, Dean led Castiel out to the porch, where a swing bench was hanging from the ceiling.  
Dean sat down on the bench and dragged his lover down with him, settling him down between his legs and hauling him closer to his chest, kissing his neck while humming with content. Castiel then snaked his hand around Dean’s before locking their fingers together, rings clinking as they collided with each other. Dean was staring at their rings, mesmerized, and the thought of Castiel soon being officially his not quite confirmed in his mind.

  
Dean was brought out of his trance by his lover’s dry and familiar lips ghosting over his before pecking him on his cheek. They squirmed a little to settle down in a more comfortable position, and soon found one; Castiel still between Dean’s legs and Dean having his back against the armrest, while his fiancé had his face buried in his neck, kissing his pulse. Their fingers were still latched together, at the same time Dean was running his thumb over Cas’ knuckles.  
Dean brought his other hand towards Castiel’s neck and pulled him in for a slow drag of lips. They parted away and just looked at each with fond smiles on their lips. This is where he wanted to stay his whole life, Dean thought to himself. With Castiel by his side, watching the sun setting and painting the sky shades of red, before slowly turning into a map of constellations made by millions of stars.

  
This is where he wanted to be, fifty years from now, looking into those familiar lapis lazuli blue eyes. Not having a care in the world other than the feeling of the other man’s lips on his, their fingers swirling together and rings of vows having their promise etched into them. They will be sitting at this same swing bench, their memories fading slowly, but the most important ones still intact. Looking at each other with the same fond smile that has only aged with time but the meaning never aging a second. Their feelings never waning.

  
Dean sighed happily, kissed Castiel’s forehead and squeezed his hand slightly.

  
“Forever” Castiel whispered in his ear.

  
“And Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Please leave a comment and give me kudos if you liked it<3


End file.
